


Goodenzalez

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Little Stinkers, greg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amanda and Laura ran away together, leaving Drew and Danny alone and in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shiiiiiiit.” Drew muttered.

Danny laughed in disbelief. Both of their wives had just walked out the door to Drew’s house, apparently unveiling a secret romance in the process. Their last words were an order: _And you two better hook up. You’re basically our favorite ship._

Sleep was weighing heavily on both of their minds, though it was early into the night. Maybe it was the stress of the upcoming tour, the exhaustion of their minds working twice as hard to process what just happened, or perhaps the utter weirdness of their last words.

Or maybe the idea that their last words _weren’t_ that weird.

Drew got up from the couch. “Welp. I’m going to bed.”

Danny nodded. He figured Drew was going to cry into his pillow or sleep away the pain, but Drew felt like he’d gone onto autopilot. His brain refused to let what just happened slip into his conscious, so he crashed instead.

Danny briefly imagined being Drew’s comfort before quickly dismissing the thought. He stubbornly refused to let the parting words of his ex-wife come true.

But a small voice in the back of his head whispered, _You know you like him. You know it. Stop denying it dammit._

He shrugged off the thought. He followed Drew to the hallway and turned to the guest room. He wrapped himself up in the blankets. The thought of Drew washing these blankets, or sleeping under them, or sleeping naked under-

_Stop. You’re letting Laura’s ambiguous words get to you._

A room away, Drew was done with denying his crush on Danny. The few times he’d flirted with him weren’t exactly a joke, but only he knew that. He liked to imagine Danny knew it too. He wasn’t supposed to love Danny. It was supposed to be a joke. But now...

Thing was, when Drew thought about Danny, he wasn’t the sarcastic, funny, put together guy his fans saw on camera. He was a mess. But he was still above a simple schoolboy crush. It was an adult crush.

Being around Danny felt like they could rule the world. Danny was funny, gorgeous, and just… Danny. His heart twisted and ached for him. Outwardly, Drew felt like a better version of himself with him. Inside, Drew was a mess. Because Danny made him so happy, the love he could never act on became that much more painful.

But could he act on it now, after this? Would it be desperate? Would Danny even be ready for this?

“Drew?” Danny’s unmistakable voice awkwardly laughed from the other room. “Wanna have a sleepover?”


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start getting good...en
> 
> hahahahahahahah, I'm sOO funny

They stared at each other and awkwardly smiled, both in Danny’s temporary bed. “Well then.” Danny started. “Shall we get on with the party?”

“A game of truth or dare, perhaps?” Drew continued.

They giggled, and for a second they were back in front of a camera, making videos together.

“So, Drew…” Danny put a sarcastic flare in his voice, as always. He rubbed his hands together. “Truth? Or dare?”

Drew made a show of thinking about it. “I… I think I’ll go with “or”.”

“Says every fifth grader ever.” Danny said, laughing.

After a quick laugh, Drew responded seriously. “Truth.”

“Oh shit now I actually have to come up with one…” Danny smiled. “What are your thoughts on…” he gestured to nothing in particular.

Both of their hearts twinged, confused in their own emotions. Drew felt devastated at his wife’s parting, but a guilty part of him felt almost refreshed. And at Danny’s question, he was cornered. Because that small guilty part of him really, really wanted to lean over and kiss Danny.

“I mean, I love Amanda.”

“That is correct.”

“But I also..”

“Yes?”

Drew caught himself. “I started that sentence without knowing how to finish it.” He forced a laugh.

Danny looked slightly suspicious. “Yeah…” Danny instinctively looked at where the camera would be.

Drew stared at him, waiting to move on. Then he realized it was up to him to ask Danny the dreaded question. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s your opinion on what their last words were?”

“I think this truth or dare is about to get dirty.” Danny laughed awkwardly.

Silence. Comfortable, sweet silence.

“Um… truth or dare?” Danny asked.

Drew took a deep breath. Afraid to choose dare, he went with truth, again.

“If one of us doesn’t choose dare soon this is going to be a snoozefest.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Danny smiled his perfect smile. “If you had to date a guy, who would it be?”

Drew blushed. He stuttered for a second, “I mean, I want a guy who likes me…”

“No, duh. ‘No, I actually like guys who, uh, hate my guts’” Danny imitated.

“Okay, okay. Like, really likes me.” For some reason, he was focused on that. Maybe his subconscious was tired of not being able to tell how serious Danny’s flirting was.

Danny kept teasing him. “Yeah, someone to worship you.”

Drew cracked a smile. “He’d be drew-ish.”

They burst into laughter.

Drew resumed his composure. “I like blue eyes… dark hair, funny I guess, and makes me feel like a better version of myself.”

“Oh, stop beating around the bush and kiss me already.” Danny teased.

Drew played along. “Oh, okay.” He said in a mocking, dumb voice. He jokingly leaned over Danny.

Danny’s smile melted into wonder. His eyelashes looked so long. His hair was ruffled. His eyes were bigger and bluer than ever. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do. For a moment, Drew’s stomach dropped. I’m going to kiss Danny. I’m going to do it.

He returned to is original position, on his back again. “Truth or-”

A sudden tug on the front of his shirt rendered him helplessly pulled along by Danny’s arms, and suddenly he tasted Danny’s lips, and his brain got up and left.


End file.
